Tolerate
by dreamsraven
Summary: When Lambo found out he was in love with Reborn, he immediately regretted it. older!Reborn and older!Lambo. with a side of 2759


Reborn/Lambo b/c it needs more lovin' in Reborn fandom.

and I just read a bunch of Doujinshi's about them (where Reborn was pimp and raped Lambo ALL the time. it was great, I loved it.)

Disclaimer: If I owned it, we would have already seen older Reborn, Gokudera would have been all over Tsuna a while ago and Hibari and Yamamoto would be humping like murderous, happy bunnies.

* * *

It was on a Thursday when Lambo discovered he was in love with Reborn. Of course this came as a complete surprise to Lambo for not only was Reborn cruel but also malicious, dangerous and, not to mention, passive (or perhaps it was just these traits that did Lambo in). Somehow he had fallen in love with this man.

He regretted it instantly.

Thursday was a usual day with the usual "Vongola Family Meeting". The guardians along with Reborn sat at the long rectangular table, in big cushion chairs with intricate designs, with Vongola X sitting at the front end. They mainly discussed mafia relations and what everyone's been up to. Every guardian had something to say (even the more silent cloud guardian) and as always, Reborn remained silent.

Lambo hadn't noticed he was staring at the Hitman, admiring his features. Reborn's dark, sharp eyes, slender nose, strong jaw bone, thin lips (though not sickly) and even those curly hairs that comically framed his cheeks sent a shiver down Lambo's spine.

Then Reborn did something very unexpected; he turned and stared back at Lambo. When their eyes met, the young man jumped slightly in his seat, blushed and quickly averted his eyes.

"_What?"_ Lambo mentally screamed, _"What is he doing staring my way? He never takes notice of me!"_

Lambo braved a glance towards Reborn to see if the man was still staring. He was. Lambo felt his cheeks flare up and his heart beat faster. His head was reeling by the time Vongola X stated "If was have nothing else to discuss then I say we call it a day" calling the meeting to an end. Lambo hadn't even realized the meeting was called to an end until most of the guardians had stood up and left while others stayed behind to speak more to the 10th.

The young man had hightailed it out of there, not even bothering to look back to see if the Hitman still had his eye on him.

"_This can't be happening!"_he mentally yelled again as he ran down a hallway of the Vongola mansion, _"this can't be happening!"_

He tripped over his own feet and landed on his knees. Tears began to trickle from his eyes and he pound his fist into the floor as the horror set in.

"_I'm in love with Reborn!"_

The tears continued to fall.

That night, Lambo laid in bed wide awake not able to sleep a wink.

"_I could just avoid him,"_he thought, _"But then again, Reborn never pays attention to me anyways…therefore, I'll just avoid him more! Yeah that's it…__I'll_ _be the one avoiding __him__!"_

And with that reassuring thought he fell asleep.

Which bring us to present day Friday. Lambo awoke feeling refreshed and rested. Everything was going to be fine he told himself as he stretched his limbs and got out of bed. He took a nice warm shower, dressed in his finest clothes, fixed his hair and prepared himself for the day (which he was sure was to be a wonderful day).

Heading towards the breakfast room, he waved at passing guardians (even the more hostile Hibari) and even had a pleasant chat with the 10th (who informed him that everyone already had breakfast but he made sure there would be some left for him).

The sun shone brightly through the tall rectangular windows of the hallway and Lambo deemed the day worthy enough to hum a small tune.

Day's with mornings like these always end well, Lambo reassured himself. But unfortunately for Lambo, he was very wrong. For just as he entered the breakfast room, who but other than Reborn sat at the breakfast table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

Lambo's heart dropped (and somehow managed to flutter at the same time) and his face felt hot again. He was about ready to turn around and run the hell out of there until Reborn promptly said "Tsuna left your breakfast in the microwave" his eyes never leaving his newspaper.

Lambo felt his knees go weak. Reborn never addressed him directly unless it was an order or an insult.

"_Perhaps Tsuna ordered him to tell me, yes that must be it"_Lambo concluded to himself. He gulped (trying to swallow his fear) and willed his legs to move towards the microwave to heat up his food. His hand was slightly shaking as he put in the amount of time and it took all his will power to not turn around and just stare at Reborn (because that would be creepy). The microwave's beeping caused him to jump, not realizing a minute passed, and quickly grabbed his plate. With his back to Reborn, he contemplated whether he should eat in the kitchen or avoid an even more awkward confrontation with Reborn and just eat in his room.

However, the 10th always disapproved of the guardians eating in their rooms for they usually made a mess (Reborn was an exception to this since he wasn't one to make a mess unintentionally and he can do whatever the hell he wanted). So Lambo sat down at the round breakfast table, a good distance away from Reborn but not too far away as to show weakness and fear.

It certainly was painfully uncomfortable. Neither spoke (well Reborn rarely spoke to Lambo) and the only sound heard was that of Reborn sipping his coffee, the rustling of his newspaper, and Lambo's fork clinking on his plate. The young man made sure to eat quickly, not even taking notice of what he was eating (which was a delicious plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast) and staring at everything except the black clad man in front of him.

Half-way through his plate, Lambo felt something odd happening to his leg causing him to jump and almost choke on his food. It almost felt as it was being stroked by another leg. He pounded his chest as the food went down the wrong tube.

The stroking did not cease even after Lambo calmed down. His whole face turned beet red as he realized what was stroking his leg.

"_Is Reborn stroking my leg with his foot?"_

Too afraid to look down, Lambo shakily picked up his fork, which he dropped in shock, and continued to eat as if nothing was happening. Or at least he tried.

He was barely able to get the food in his mouth and his whole body began to slightly tremble. He looked up to look at Reborn, hoping to see the Hitman staring or at least have a smug look on his face. Reborn calmly read his paper and sipped his coffee.

Lambo felt his eyes tear up.

"_How could he just sit there?"_he shut his eyes, gripping his fork tightly, _"Must tolerate!"_

But this action was harder to tolerate more so than any of Reborn's other actions toward him. The insults, the beatings, Lambo could tolerate all this, perhaps more, but this was too much. All Lambo could feel, concentrate on was Reborn stroking his leg. Lambo did all he could to not whimper.

Reborn took another sip of his coffee.

Luckily, Lambo's saving grace came in the form of Yamamoto.

"Hey Lambo, Tsuna wants to see you in his office" the cheery man grinned. Lambo wanted to cry.

"Thank you" Lambo breathed out. He wasted no time as he stood, tossed the plate in the sink and walked (slightly ran) out.

Yamamoto just smiled as Lambo passed by him and waved enthusiastically to Reborn.

"Good morning Reborn! You look particularly happy this morning!"

Reborn smirked.

* * *

AN: Sorry it was shoooort but the first chapter is always short right? riiiight, ok cool.


End file.
